A World Unfit to Live In
by MyBeautifulNightmare
Summary: Nico knew he didn't belong here, this wasn't his home. He didn't feel at peace here like he did when he was in the Underworld. He will never feel at peace above grounds as long as Percy is still around. Nico intends to leave, forever, but can the man he cares the most about prevent this? A Percico love story


_***I do not own these character, all rights go to Rick Riordan. I merely just write these for fun. Please leave any comments and or concerns if you have any :) thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy***_

There was nothing left for me here. There never was. I'm not welcomed here and I know it. I've seen the way other campers look at me; distrust, fear, confusion swim through their eyes. They don't want me here and I don't want to be here.

Jason convinced me that everything would be different now, I helped defeat Gaea. Jason told me that people would lighten up around me, begin to trust me more. Well, it's been almost five months since the war; the campers haven't changed the slightest. I kept my promise to Jason, I tried living here, tried making new friends, even the friends I have no barely notice I'm there. Everyone has someone else to be more concerned about; Jason has Piper, Leo has his machines, and Percy has Annabeth.

I don't belong up here; I belong down in the underworld. I feel more alive down there; the spirits accept me, they treat me like and equal. Down there I don't have feel rejection or heartache. Down there I can just forget him and his beautiful sea-green eyes and his crooked smile. Down there I can leave the real world behind. I can leave reality behind.

I glanced around my dark bedroom; the only beam of sunlight came from the small crack underneath the doorway, it casted a soft light on the black carpet. Candles hung of the walls, unlit. There were no photos of him with friends or family, like there are in the other cabins. Dust covered the furniture, the bed was made neatly. Clothes and personal belongings didn't float about. The room looked unlived in, and it was. This never felt like my home, as if I was just a guest.

For gods' sake! I'm a child of Hades he was never meant to feel at home on the main ground. My body craves for those dark and damp surroundings. My body is accustomed to the underworld environment. This world I'm living in now wasn't made for me. Which is why I need to leave right now, I can't take it anymore. The noise, the light, the people, and _him_. I really need to get away from him.

I pull myself off of the perfectly well made bed and reach for the single backpack sitting patiently at my feet. Slinging it over my shoulder, I step out from the dark into moonlight. Stars glisten in the night sky, swirling around crescent moon. The camp is quiet, except for the single chirp of crickets hidden deep within the forests. There isn't camper is sight, had I really been thinking that long? Everyone must be in bed by now.

Before I turn to leave I tap a small note on the front door of Hades' cabin. A small farewell to Jason, and maybe Percy, I wouldn't be able to say goodbye face to face. Jason would just convince me to stay longer, to wait it out. Always thinking people's opinions of me are going to change. I'm done trying to explain that I don't belong here; Jason is the only one who doesn't understand.

With one single look around, I begin my descent up to the entrance of Camp Half-Blood. I check one more time to make sure that my sword is tightly attached to my belt. I'm halfway up the hill when I hear a snap. Immediately my hand reaches for my sword, my eyes scan the area around me. A few yards away a black salute is hid among the trees. I open my mouth to confront the man when a familiar voice rings out.

"Nico? Is that you?" That all too familiar voice whispers gently, it's Percy.

I lower my sword, taking a few steps forward," Percy what are you doing here?"

Percy strides closer close enough that I can make out his features in the dim moonlight. His face is wearing a frown, his brow is scrunched up in confusion," I couldn't sleep; I was sitting by the lake when I saw you walking towards the hill." Percy explains," Where are _you _going?"

I sigh, rubbing my hands over my eyes. This was exactly what I planned on avoiding," Percy-"

"You're going back to the Underworld aren't you? Running away again it seems?" Percy snapped.

"It's not like that Percy!" I screeched back.

"Then what is it? Because it looks like you're running away again. You always run away! You never let anyone in to help!" Percy screamed, his arms flinging themselves up in the air.

"You and I both know I don't belong here Percy. This world wasn't made for people like me. I'm the child of the god of the underworld. Hell! This isn't even my century! I can't handle all of this!" My voice rising slightly on every word I spoke.

"If you let people in then maybe it would be easier, you shut people out. Jason and I have been trying to get you to open up but you never comply! We could help you!" Percy begged, his lip quivered ever so slightly.

"Percy, I don't belong up here."

"No, yes you do. You're using that as an excuse." Percy took a step closer, on instinct I took a step back.

"No I'm not Percy, I'm not used to living the way all of you do. I grew up learning completely different things then what people portray now a day. If you're forgetting I grew up in the 1940s!" Percy shook his head, disbelief covering his face.

"Hazel was from a time period even before yours and she's completely fine. Don't make excuses to run away." Percy's voice settled down. His bright green eyes searched my dark brown ones.

"Hazel and I aren't the same; we still technically have different fathers. Pluto is more about wealth; Hades is more about death-"I began to explain, trying my best to avoid the subject of me running away.

"Nico just stop. You just don't want to deal with people." Percy whispered. I quickly looked away.

"Like I saw before I grew up in a differently society-"I began again.

"Enough Nico! What is so different about growing up in the 1940s and now?" Percy demanded, taking another step closer. I had to tilt my head to look him in the eyes now. I could feel his warm breath tickle my forehead.

I've had enough of this, I snickered,"Yeah well, Percy you grow up in a world where I was considered trash! I wasn't accepted back then and I'm not accepted now! Back then people thought I was disgusting and vile because of whom I was and now people are judgmental towards me because of whom my father is! I've had enough of people judging me like I'm nothing, that I don't have feelings! Because I sure as hell do! I'm still human for gods' sakes! This world is unfit for me to live!"

Percy looked at me in shock, "What do you mean people didn't accept you back then?"

"Are you really that oblivious Percy?" I mocked, anger boiling up inside of me.

"I'm sorry I don't understand! What do you mean people didn't accept you back then?" Percy shouted.

"Just drop it, it doesn't matter anyway."

"Yes it does!"

"No it really doesn't-"

"Nico I'm trying to help you! For gods' sake just open up once in your damn life and tell me!"

Before I knew what I was doing I was grabbing Percy's shirt tightly, balling my fists up in the fabric. I yanked him down, until we were mouth to mouth. I closed my eyes and kissed Percy desperately. I could feel Percy tensing up. But before I could gain a reaction from him, I released my death grip on Percy's shirt and jumped away from him, just out of his reach. My cheeks blazed with embarrassment. I stared down at the hill's floor. Too ashamed and angry to meet his eyes.

Nico-"Percy started his voice soft and monotoned. I couldn't make what he was feeling. Probably disgusted, another thing for people to hate about me.

"Are you happy now?" I shouted, I practically spat venom," That's why I wasn't accepted Percy! I'm gay okay? I'm gay and growing up I was taught that being gay was basically the worse sin to ever commit! My whole I had to hide who I was! Jewish people weren't the only ones who had been sent to concentration camps as well! Homosexuals were as well! Why in Hades do you think my father sent my mother and us to America during that time period?

"My father knew and he didn't want to take the chances with me! My whole life I've felt like this world was unfit for me to live in because of who I liked! I've never met someone else who can even possibly begin to understand!" The words rolled off my tongue, everything I've been feeling for the past seventy years all unleashed in a single moment. I snapped my head and locked eyes with Percy's again. He didn't look disgusted, he actually looked sympathetic.

"Nico, why didn't you just tell any of us? Hazel wouldn't care. She's your sister she'll love you anyway-"Percy's voice trailed off.

"Jason knows, back on the Argo II, Jason and I met Cupid. He forced me to reveal my love, Jason just so happened to be there when it happened. I made him promise not to tell anyone, so don't be mad at him for not sharing information." I shook myself from Percy's gaze, staring back at the ground again.

"Me? You mean me don't you?" Percy asked, taking a hesitant step forward.

I suppressed a grin," For once in your life you aren't so oblivious and it had to be now?"

Percy didn't answer the two of us stood there silently. We both seemed to be fascinated with our shoes. Seconds turned into minutes, and neither one of us moved or spoke. I was too afraid to speak anymore, I've relieved more tonight that I ever had in my entire life. After a few more minutes Percy spoke again.

"Are you still going to leave?"

I snapped m head up, before dropping it back down to the ground again. I shrugged," I still don't belong here Percy."

"Yes you do. Nico stop running; please for once in your life stop running." Percy pleaded.

"With everything I just told you, I'm not staying."

"Why would it make a difference?" Percy slowly took another step forward.

I glanced up at him, confusion clearly written on my face. The whole time I was expecting him to snap at me, to call me disgusting and crude, like those kids back in Italy that one time. But it never came; Percy continued to stare at me.

"You aren't disgusted in me?" I asked quietly.

"Why would I Nico, being gay doesn't depend on how people think of you. You're still you." Percy smiled reassuringly at me.

"But-"

"Like you said society is different now a day." Percy took another step forward. He was still just out of reach of me.

"But you aren't disgusted in me kissing you? I mean you have Annabeth." I searched his eyes for any hints that would accuse him of lying.

Percy shrugged, kicked some sticks around with his foot," We haven't been doing too well lately. Well to be exact since the war with Gaea. I'm surprised Annabeth hasn't dumped me already."

"That still doesn't explain why you aren't disgusted with me for kissing you." I mumbled.

"Kiss someone that you like isn't disgusting no matter what race, gender, sexuality you are. You just need to come to terms with who you are." Percy took another step forward," And I want to help you with that."

"Percy I- wait what?" I couldn't believe what I just heard. My mouth fell open, my eyes probably looked like bug eyes.

"I've always felt something with you, for a while I thought of you just as a younger brother. But as you got older the feelings started to mature. I never really come to full terms with them until you kissed me. Percy smirked, taking another step forward. He was as close as before, possibly even closer.

I looked up at him in disbelief; there was no way in Hades that this guy had feeling for me. I must be dreaming, wake up Nico this isn't fair. I was too busy thinking about how this isn't real that I didn't notice Percy get closer. Our chests touched lightly, one of Percy's hands snaked its way up to get a firm grip on my hip. Everything started slowing down until I could fully prosper what was going. In time I saw Percy lean forward. I met him halfway, our lips melting together perfectly. My arms found their way around Percy's neck, holding on for dear life.

This time the kiss wasn't rushed and sloppy, it was well, perfect. It overflowed with emotions. All the longing and waiting and agony that I had to endure for all these years seeped out of me. All the confusion fled from Percy. Everything was just right. Since I've met Percy, I've dreamt about this, and it's finally coming true.

Percy slowly broke away from the kiss, holding my face in his hands. He forced me to keep eye contact with him," Nico promise me you won't run away again. Nothing will trouble you here anymore, I won't allow it. You've got me now, you've always had me. Let me guide you through this unfit world and allow me to make it fit for you."

"I promise."


End file.
